Last Gift
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: ToFuuRai Slight When everything's normal it just suddenly changes like a roller coaster ride. Never knowing when it will end


**Last Gift**

A/N: It had been a while since my last post so anyways. This fanfic was inspired by Korean songs and MVs. This story is quite deep and dramatic (I think). I won't tell much in this note =3

Oh yes, please do forgive me for the crappiness of this story coz I'm getting a little rusty. That is, if you get what I mean

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

The sun was setting and filled the vast sky with warm colors. The soft breeze carried away the fallen leaves. The birds set flight and the kites were brought down. A young musician played the violin at the center of the park and the children gather around, listening to his music. The joyful scene was not made for the couple standing on the far side of the park.

"Can't we work it out Raiha?" asked the girl with mauve tresses whose face unseen in a soft croaking voice. "Can't we talk about it with your parents?"

"I'm sorry Fuuko. I tried to but they really refuse to hear me" he told her with regret. "But Fuuko, can we still be friends?"

She raised her head and revealed her tear-stricken face and smiled, halfheartedly. "Don't worry we are still friends. But will you answer one question?"

He nodded in response.

Contradicting to her mind and soul, she asked, "When did you love me?"

He froze in shock because of the question. He breathed in while thinking.

"When?" she asked again.

"Gomen, Fuuko. I don't know since it's something that just comes and something that goes. We can't really know when it would appear." He replied.

She smiled. She knew it wasn't the answer she was seeking. But what he said was true. No one could predict love.

Fuuko dropped her head and slowly walked crossing his way. She stopped beside him and she held his shoulder. She softly chuckled, and heaved a deep breathe.

"Sayonara, Raiha-sama…" she bid and dropped her arm.

Silently, she walked away as she wished he'd regret what he just did and grab her to apologize. But what she wished for never came. Too selfish of her, she'd think. The salty tears ran rapidly on her face as she stopped on her tracks when she reached her car. She felt empty now that they had parted. She sat down while clutching the steering wheel. She reached for the photos on the dashboard, stared at each photo as she reminisced. Then and there, she tore the photos to pieces. She drove away in moderate speed. Not knowing why, she phoned Mikagami Tokiya. She wondered if she'd feel better if she talked to him even if they frequently fought.

"What is it, monkey?" Tokiya said on the other line.

"Mi-chan, can I talk to you for a while?" Fuuko asked.

He replied nonchalantly, "Yes but don't expect me to answer always."

In his cold demeanor, the feeling of concern was not noticed but he truly was.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Did you just shed a lake full of tears for something that is not too big of a deal?"

She just chuckled at his question, "Partially."

There was a moment of silence.

"You could say that Raiha had a change of heart." She replied with a sigh. "…Seems he had been owned by someone else since birth."

"He did try to defend our relationship but he didn't try any further. He is fearful of his parents." She continued after a short pause.

"You are a lady…. Hm, a lady monkey with bad taste." He slightly amused himself and Fuuko, who he was talking to and about.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she replied with a good sincere laugh.

He turned serious again and told her, "I think you are doing fine now, Saru."

"…And you are still as cold as ice. Well, probably you got a degree higher." She teased back.

"An insult or a compliment?" he asked with a cunning voice.

"You choose," she replied. "Hm, but you are still as hard-headed or hard-hearted as ice."

He replied with a cunning voice, "I'll be taking it as a compliment and I've never been stubborn."

"Oh, I used the wrong term…" she sarcastically apologized. "Gomen ne, Mister… Softie."

"Still an uncivilized primate you are." He replied.

She sighed. "Fine then, I'll let you win this time. Anou, Mi-chan…"

"Hm?" he merely replied.

"Let's meet at the teahouse by the bay in five to ten minutes time." She requested.

"Wakatta." he replied. "I'm near the area..."

"I'm in the area as well… well almost. Ja matta." She replied and hung up.

Her phone rang again after a few seconds. She chuckled, thinking it was Tokiya.

"Mi-chan?" she replied.

"Fuuko…"

She was startled for a while and replied, "Rai-ku…Raiha…"

"I called to make sure you are okay and I just want to reconcile…again that is." He told her. " I want to make it up to you so…"

"I'm okay Raiha. There is no need." She replied with a mildly weak but assuring voice.

He insisted. " Sure?"

"Listen, if you want to reconcile, here's the deal. Get on with your new life and I'll move on." She replied. "It's that easy. I'll hang up now… Ja."

Tokiya, on the other hand, took the nearest U-turn. He was cautiously driving for some unknown reason when he noticed from his rear view mirror a speedy driver.

"Taku…" he cursed. "Stupid reckless drivers."

The traffic lights turned red yet the speedy driver still drove fast.

Raiha was walking towards the parking lot. Still, he felt guilty about what had just happened. He thought it wasn't his fault but his parents. Confusion burst in his head.

As she put the phone down, the traffic lights on her lane turned green. She steered to the left when a drunk driver came speeding down the road. Subconsciously, she set her view on the ring Raiha gave her. She focused again on the road. Her eyes grew larger as she saw the driver steering his car on her way! Unable to steer her car away form shock, her thoughts suddenly moved backwards to her special memories. She noticed something odd. Raiha sure was fun to be with. She loved him that she was ready to give her life for him. But there was no spark. Mikagami was just a friend. He doesn't receive special treatments from Fuuko, but the worst. Something was wrong, she could tell. She looked at the ring for the second time and dismissed the past thoughts. She shut her eyes, hopeless yet wishing for survival.

Crash! Fuuko's car toppled over due to the strong impact. She got stuck inside and the nearby reinforcements blocked the area from other cars.

The gas was leaking, the driver was stuck, what more could happen?

Raiha witnessed what had just happened. He recognized it was Fuuko's car so he rushed to the vicinity of the accident and tried to breakthrough the officials.

"Sorry, we can't let civilians pass through. Let the professionals take care of it." One official told him.

Raiha persuaded him, "Demo…Demo, I know that girl!" (A/N: Demo – But)

The man just shook his head.

"Fuuko! Oi, Saru!" Tokiya yelled as he dodged the grasp of the officials. "Saru!"

Fuuko, who was strong, was helpless this time around. The ring fell from her grasp. Reaching, she was not able to get the ring. She tried really hard not to cry and to remain strong. Finally, she heard him.

"Mi-chan…" she said with unexplainable feelings.

"It isn't the time to chat," he scolded her and said, " just pull yourself together and we'll take you out fo here."

She nodded in response. They both struggled for their safety and to get her out of the car. Fuuko almost gave up but Tokiya's words kept ringing in her head. A few seconds passed, and she was set free. Tokiya passed her to the officials for care. Tokiya was about to leave but he saw Fuuko's ring. He took the risk of going back to the car even if he knew the gas was spreading as well as the fire. He knew Fuuko would be happy to see the ring. But she might not forgive him for what he would do.

"Mi-chan! Get your butt back here and I mean it!" Fuuko yelled at him, scared at what might happen.

Tokiya got the ring after a few attempts. He got up from his position and took a step back. he had a soft smile on his face as he tossed the ring to Fuuko.

"Fuuko, that'll be my last gift." He yelled, "Sayonara, Saru."

After saying his last words, the explosion occurred.

She cupped her mouth as tears welled up on her eyes.

"Mi-chan!!" Fuuko screamed uncontrollably. "Mi-chan!!!"

---------

The lass with mauve locks stood in front of the house of a man who sacrificed his life for her. She knelt down before his shrine as she lit the incense.

"Mi-chan, you are more stupid than I am." She said. "You could have not gone back to get a petty ring. Thinking it'll make me happy. But you are more precious than any little sentimental thing in the world. Coz you… I guess it's a little bit late of a realization, but you're the one I really love. Anata ga suki desu…Iie, Aishiteru Mi-chan."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_A/N: I know the tragedy part kinda sucks… Well, that's my punishment for not writing for a very long time…


End file.
